


short hairs

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: little fluffy thing about Sam admiring Dean





	

Sam loves the short hairs on the nape of Deans neck.

Dean’s has always had his hair short. ever since Sam can remember. Short easy military crop. The kind of hair you can run a towel through after a shower and be done with it. 

Sam has never told Dean how much he loves his hair. It was no lie that Dean loved Sams. In intimate moments, Dean can’t stop running his hands through it. If Sam needed comfort the first thing that Dean would do was stroke his hair. Tender soft loving strokes. It made Sam wonder if their mother had done that with Dean.

The thing about those little hairs was how it let skin peak through. When Dean bowed his head in laughter or embarrassment, it made him look almost innocent. 

Sam liked to find excuses to touch them. Winning a round of pool. bringing Dean a beer. Drawing him in for one last kiss before heading into a hunt. Any moment he could get away with brushing his fingers along the base of Deans skull

And they were soft. like velvet. It wasn’t often that Dean let himself be the little spoon but when he did, Sam couldn’t help but run his nose and lips along the nape of Dean’s neck to feel the softness. it made Dean squirm and he only tolerated it a little bit before Sam got a ‘cut it out’

Sam wondered if Dean would tolerate it longer if he knew how much Sam loved it. He always had a habit of doing whatever Sam needed


End file.
